


Pink Skies

by settled0wn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, everyone is my son, makki and mattsun are only in this for like 2 seconds ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settled0wn/pseuds/settled0wn
Summary: The sun was disappearing into the horizon, creating soft hues of pink and orange. It looked like cotton candy, with the shades of champagne and peach and baby pink melding together to form a mesmerising haze that was the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys im back with something, its not really that good this is kind of just self indulgent really

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started, almost singing. He looked over to Iwaizumi, who had just stepped into the locker room. He looked tired and shiny from perspiration, but Oikawa wasn’t complaining. He looked _good_. They had just finished a training session, which had been particularly hard on them on that day, thanks to the Coach. Almost everyone was just about to collapse with exhaustion because frankly, continuous suicides were never a good activity. Everyone moved sluggishly, save for Oikawa, who seemed to have enough energy to practically bounce right out of the gym, much to the team’s disbelief.

 

Iwaizumi glanced up, an irritated expression on his face, and grumbled out a “What do you want, dumbass?” leading Oikawa to let out a gasp of indignation, although both of them knew that he was far from being offended. He just did it to work Iwaizumi up.

 

“ _Well_ ,” Oikawa drawls, “I left a textbook up at the roof from lunch, and I need you to come with me to get it.” He heard Hanamaki snicker in the background to Matsukawa as they quietly talk about something, but he chose to ignore it.

 

Iwaizumi shoots him a look of incredulity, as if Oikawa is some five-year old who just tried to eat ramen with a spoon. "You can go do that yourself." He replied monotonously. And so he turned back to his locker and proceeded to get changed. Oikawa took a second to glance at his toned arms before proceeding to stare intently at his back, as if he was trying to burn a hole through him.

 

"I can feel you staring at me. Stop it, it's weird and creepy." Iwaizumi said as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. Seconds passed, Oikawa staring determinedly at his best friend's back and not saying a word. He thought that maybe if he stared long enough, he could burn a hole through his back. Or convince him to go to the roof with him. Iwaizumi let out a huff of exasperation before spinning around, fully dressed and bag swung over his shoulder. He grabbed Oikawa by the arm and started hauling him out of the door, ignoring Oikawa's whines of protest on how he was going to cut off his circulation - that guy really had a strong grip.

 

“Iwa-chan, where are we going?” Oikawa asked with his head cocked to the side and eyes questioning, even though his friend in question couldn’t see him and was too busy trying to haul Oikawa up the stairs. “To the roof, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi answered, still keeping his eyes in front of him. “If we’re gonna go and get your book or whatever, it has to be quick. I don’t have time for this shit.”

 

-

 

They had made it to the rooftop where they normally ate lunch during school days, away from the girls that constantly flock to Oikawa. The sun was disappearing into the horizon, creating soft hues of pink and orange. It looked like cotton candy, with the shades of champagne and peach and orchid melding together to form a mesmerising haze that was the sky. They didn’t see many sunsets like this, Oikawa thought, as the autumn days were slowly progressing into winter. The wind blew into his face and hair as he walked over to pick up his forgotten textbooks, cooling down his still flushed complexion from practice.

 

When he had gotten up, textbook in hand, he was surprised to see Iwaizumi leaning over the edge, arms propped up below his chin to support his head. He was looking out to the sunset, and when Oikawa walked over, he still hadn’t stopped looking out to the sky.

 

“Iwa-“

 

“Shut up. It’s pretty.” Iwaizumi said, voice raspy and quiet. He looked entranced by the sky, eyes blown wide and lips parted ever so slightly in awe. Oikawa had never seen him like this before. The sun, only a fraction of it still over the horizon, carved out the defined structure of Iwaizumi’s face.

 

There was a gentle curve to his nose, it wasn’t like Oikawa’s, which was button-like, but had a smooth curve and pointed slightly up at the end. He could see the outline of his lips perfectly - they were full, and chapped from the breeze blowing into their direction. His cupid’s bow had a slight arch to it, and it made him look at ease despite his usual personality. His jawline was fully visible from the way his head was tilted up slightly, carved out and defined. Oikawa studied his freckles that scattered across his tanned skin from being in the sun too long. They peppered along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, faint, but there.

 

And his eyes. They were almond-shaped and angled up the slightest bit, making him seem like some sort of mythical creature, like an elf or a mermaid, that had climbed straight out of a fantasy tale. The sun faintly shone in their direction, and Oikawa could see how his friend’s irises were illuminated in the light. They shone different shades of green and grey, like a dark green forest that was shrouded with mist. There were flecks of brown in them too, if he squinted enough to see them.

 

He looked beautiful, Oikawa concluded. He looked so different from when he’s focused in a volleyball game or scolding Oikawa. His face was void of wrinkles and worry lines, and he resembled some sort of Greek god, Oikawa thought. He looked younger too, with his eyes wide and curious like a child.

 

In the midst of staring at his best friend, Oikawa hadn’t noticed that his hand had gone up to brush the back of his fingers across Iwaizumi’s cheek. He also hadn’t noticed how the latter had lowered his head, slowly and steadily turning to face Oikawa. When he finally came back to his senses, Oikawa glided his fingers to Iwaizumi’s chin to lift his head up, so they were looking at each other in the eye. He stepped forward, a few steps, so that their noses were a centimetre apart. He looked down in time to see his best friend’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. Oikawa wasn’t sure what they were doing - they were best friends. But in this moment, he had realised just how beautiful Iwaizumi looked, something he never had the chance to see, and he was mesmerised.

 

So he hesitantly moved closer, angling his head. He could feel hands ghost over his side, pulling him in. Their lips were only a hairsbreadth away from each other now, and he could feel the warmth from their breaths mixing in together. And then their lips finally touched, and Oikawa melted. It was soft, and he tasted sweet, and it made his toes curl inside his shoes. He felt warm and mushy inside his stomach, and his body burned all over, as Iwaizumi guided the languid movement of their lips. His hands held his side more firmly now.

 

They pulled apart with a faint pop, and Oikawa moved his hands to the shorter one’s side. They stayed in each other’s arm for a while, Oikawa pressing butterfly kisses into Iwaizumi’s nose, forehead and temples. They pulled back after, delicate smiles gracing both of their features.

 

“Hajime.” Oikawa said, breaking the muted silence. His voice was hushed and crackly.

 

Iwaizumi looked into the hazel orbs of his eyes, lips quirked up at the ends. His eyes were slightly lidded, gazing up at Oikawa through his lashes.

 

“Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> and makki and mattsun were in the background taking pics of them probs
> 
> also the ending is bad im v sorry
> 
> im so tired its literally 2am and i have a plane to catch tomorrow, im dead  
> well at least i have an excuse for the quality of this thing i wrote
> 
> aaaanyway i hope u enjoyed this thank u for checkin it out!!


End file.
